majestic_guardiansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Tsilva390
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Majestic-Guardians Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Very nice! :) You're welcome. :) New female characters for you :) So, you search more female characters for your'e fanmakes or other? I know the more female characters. It's a Milky Way and the Galaxy Girls. If you have any problems with searching, so it's a links: Milky Way Venus Jupiter Pluto Mars The Moon Uranus The Sun Mercury Neptune Saturn Main link it's: http://milkywayandthegalaxygirls.com/the-girlaxy You're fan Eddy XD Hello? Are you there? Do you understand me? - Eddy XD Thanks dude. Now that you took the Galaxy Girls, you can think of some new X-over couples for Galaxy Girls. I wish you good luck. :) - Eddy XD If you want to create another X-over couples, so I have ideas so you can make your own fanmakes (like fanmakes of Mulan, Aladdin, road To El Dorado, Kung Fu Panda and so on): Shun Kazami x Pluto (Bakugan Battle Brawlers/Milky Way and the Galaxy Girls) Clay Bailey x Milky Way (Xiaolin Showdown/Milky Way and the Galaxy Girls) Edd x Mars (Ed, Edd n' Eddy/Milky Way and the Galaxy Girls) Michaelangelo x Neptune (TNMT/Milky Way and the Galaxy Girls) Noah x Uranus (Total Drama Island/Milky Way and the Galaxy Girls) Azari x Venus (Next Avengers/Milky Way and the Galaxy Girls) Eddy XD Ideas for new Fanmakes And it is feared that the do not ask. Well, I know of cool ideas for new Fanmakes: Shunladdin - Fanmake of Aladdin. Shun Kazami is a poor street rat who falls in love with Princess Pluto. When he finds genie, he decides to try to win her hand. But will Van Kleiss get his way? Cast: Aladdin - Shun Kazami (Bakugan Battle Brawlers) Abu - Skipper, Kowalski, Private, Rico & Marlene (Penguins of Madagascar) Jasmine - Pluto (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls) Sultan - Rock Zilla (My Dad the Rock Star) Razoul - Officer X (Penguins of Madagascar) The Guards - Vreedle Bros (Ben 10 Alien force), Ultimoose (Yin Yang, Yo!), Diamond dogs (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Snipe, Repton, Dark Ace (Storm Hawks), Skulker (Danny Phantom), Dastardly & Muttley (Wacky Racers) Jafar - Van Kleiss (Generator Rex) Iago - Rinkus (Land Before time) Genie - The Mask (The Mask: Animated series) Carpet - Red-eyes black dragon (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Achmed the Snooty Prince - Dash Baxter (Danny Phantom) Rajah - Bagheera (Jungle Book) Gazeem the Common Thief - Jack Spicer (Xiaolin Showdown) Story Teller - Sigmund (Fanboy & Chum Chum) Shunladdin: Return of Van Kleiss - When Van Kleiss returns with the help of Argit, Shun will have to trust a seemingly reformed Rinkus Cast: Abis Mal - Argit (Ben 10 UA) Abis Mal's goons - Drake (The Pebble and Penguin), El Jefe (Sly Cooper), Hex (Ben 10 Alien Force), Kraven the Hunter (Spiderman), Piraka (Bionicle) Shunladdin: King of Villains - When Shun finds out his father is still alive, he puts his wedding on hold to find him. But what is Axel hiding? Cast: Cassim - Agent Sixth (Generator Rex) Sa'luk - Red Skull (Avengers the Earth Mightest Heores) Venom (Spiderman), Captain Hook (Peter Pan), Dan Phantom, Freakshow, Vlad Plasmius (Danny Phantom), Bakura (Yu-Gi-Oh), Ruber (Quest for camelot), Joker, Mr. Freeze, Penguin, Killer Croc, (Batman: the animted series), Vilgax (Ben 10 Alien Force), Tai Lung (Kung fu Panda), Lord Shen (Kung fu Panda 2), Drago (The Jackie Chan Adventures), Makunga (Madagascar: The Scape 2 Africa), Shredder (TNMT), Slade (Teen titans), Aggregor (Ben 10 UA), Thrax (Osmosis Jones), Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears a Who), Snaptrap, Chameleon, Jack the Rabbit (TUFF Puppy), Count Dooku, General Grievous (Star Wars the Clone Wars), V.V. Argost (The Secret Saturdays), Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown), Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective), Abomination, MODOK (Avengers the Earth Mightest Heores), Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Emperor Barodius (Bakugan Gundalian Invaders), Myostimon (Digimon) Oogie Boogie (Nightmare Before Christmas), Anubias (Bakugan Mechtanium Surge), Graviton (Avengers the Earth Mightest Heores), Shere Khan (Jungle book), Scar (Lion King), Baltor (Winx Club) - 40 Thieves Orlace - Raven (Teen Titans) Little Martian Girl - Fanmake of Little Mermaid. Mars falls for a prince named Edd (Double D), something his father, Martian Manhunter, does not approve of. Mars will do anything to be withEdd , even if it means selling her voice to Valina. Cast: Ariel - Mars (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls) Eric - Edd (Ed, Edd n' Eddy) Flounder - Milky Way, Venus, Neptune, Uranus, Moon, Sun, Jupiter, Saturn, Mercury & Pluto (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls), Lilo Pelekai & Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) Sebastian - Pleakley (Lilo & Stitch) Ursula/Vanessa - Valina (Super robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!)/Heather (total Drama Island) Floatsam and Jetsam - Brutus & Nero (Rescuers) Max the dog - Ace (Batman Beyound) King Triton - Martian Manhunter (Justice League) Fabia Sheen (Bakugan Gundalia Invaders), Mira Clay (Bakugan New Vestroia), Starfire (Teen Titans), Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 UA), Miss Martian (Young Justice) & Ariel's sisters Scuttle - Berix (Bionicle) Grimsby - Alfred Pennyworth (The Batman), Ed & Eddy (Ed, Edd n' Eddy) Chef Louis - Freaky Fred (Courage The Cowardly dog) The Shark - Thanator (Avatar) Little Martian Girl 2: Return to Space - Betty, Mars & Edd daughter, dreams of being a part of the Space, despite her parents' wishes. She however finds herself a victim of an evil plan of Ventress, Valina's sister, who plans to take over the Space. Cast: Melody - Betty (Atomic Betty) Tip & Dash - Fanboy & Chum Chum (The Same show) Morgana - Asajj Ventress (Star Wars: Clone Wars) Cloak and Dagger - Roscoe & Desoto (Oliver & Company) Undertow - Abomination (Avengers The Earth Mightest Heroes) Jazzlan Fanmake of Mulan. Jazz must take her place as a man after Jack is called to war. But when she falls for a young captain named Tech E Coyote, will love end the war from the evil Graviton? Mulan - Jazz Fenton (Danny Phantom) Shang - Tech E Coyote (Loonatics Unleashed) Mushu - Dojo (Xiaolin Showdown) Shan-Yu - Graviton (Avengers the Earth Mightest Heroes) Yao - Duncan (Total Drama Island) Chien-Po - Michelangelo (TNMT) Ling - Natuto Uzumaki (Naruto) Hayabusa - Mandibuzz (Pokemon) The Emperor - Master Fung (Xiaolin Showdown) Chi-Fu - Lenny (Fanboy & Chum Chum) Cri-Kee - Snivy (Pokemon) Kahn - Maximus (Tangled) Fa Zou - Jack Fenton (Danny Phantom) Fa Li - Maddie Fenton (Danny Phantom) Granny Fa - Muriel (Courage the Cowardly Dog; as family friend) First Ancestor Fa - Thor (Avengers the Earth Mightest Heroes) General Li - Ace Bunny (Loonatics Unleashed) Little Brother - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) Matchmaker - Desiree (Danny Phantom) Raptors (Storm Hawks), Team Rocket (Pokemon), Mojo Jojo, Gangreen Gang, (Powerpuff Girls) MODOK, Grim Reaper, Man Ape, Abomination, (Avengers the Earth Mightest Heroes), Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts) Dick Dastardly, Muttley (Wacly Racers), Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda), Discord, Diamond Dogs (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Piraka, Barraki, Rahskhi (Bionicle) and Special Infeced (Left 4 dead) - Huns And please use the new X-over couples who have commanded you. - Eddy XD